Petrified Visits
by lilmissdiabolical
Summary: Hermione could hear everything said when she was petrified including what was said by an unexpected visitor, Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter the lucky J. K. Rowling does. I will keep postings more chapters whenever I can.**

* * *

 **Petrified**

 **Hermione POV**

Using the mirror I looked down the corner of the corridor for the basilisk. I saw the one thing I didn't want to see. A big pair yellow eyes as they turned to look at the mirror. I felt my whole body lock into that position along with Penelope Clearwater. My mind slipped into unconsciousness.

I lost all sense of time and I heard voices though I wasn't sure if they were real or imaginary. I guessed they were real, from what I had read being petrified was like being in a coma. There was a belief that those in comas could actually hear what was going on around them, so I assumed that what those voices where.

At first it was the shouting from a group of students I didn't recognize along with the sound of running footsteps. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Out of the way, Davies find Professor McGonagall and tell her there's been another attack and to cancel the Quidditch match." Dumbledore said.

"Out of my way! Move!" Madame Pomfrey said.

"Alright clear the halls." A scratchy deep voice that belonged to Filch said.

Students scampered off, their footsteps echoing off the walls of the corridor. Followed by the sound of being set on a stretcher and being carried to the hospital wing. The curtain was pulled and silence followed.

The doors opened again and came to her bed.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled.

"Oh no." Harry said.

"This was found near them. Does it mean anything?" Professor McGonagall asked in a low voice.

"No Professor, all she told us was that she was going to the library." Harry said.

"Sorry, but no visitors I have to get these girls stable before anyone can come visit." Madame Pomfrey said shooing the boys out

Madame Pomfrey messed with some things then left. The silence followed and I wasn't able to track the time.

Madame Pomfrey went to bed and sometime later I heard the door to the hospital wing open and close quietly. The person crept over to my bed. If it was Harry and Ron using that blasted invisibility cloak again they'd have heard from me when I got out. I heard the person walk over to the table by the bed and place something that sounded heavy on it.

"I'm sorry." A hoarse voice said and left, that voice couldn't belong to who I thought it was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long but here is a new chapter. Please tell me if you would like me to keep switching between characters or only one. This is doing better than I thought it would so thank you very much.**

 **Again I do not own Harry Potter that is J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

Petrified Visits 2

Draco POV

I left the bouquet of ivy and star of Bethlehem flowers on the bedside table. Slowly ran my hand down her face as my eyes filled with unshed tears. It was my fault she was like this, she got petrified because I couldn't stop my father.

"I'm sorry." I said knowing that she wouldn't hear it.

I got up from the bed and crept back to the door. I looked back at the bed with Hermione and gazed at all the beds with the white curtains drawn. All of them petrified because of me and father. With great effort I tore my eyes away and opened the door.

I knew I couldn't look back at her or else I'd never leave and get caught out of bed at night. I quietly closed the door behind me. The hall was empty and I didn't hear anyone coming. Regardless I stuck to the shadows in case a prefect showed up.

The castle was dim with what little light the torches provided. I walked into the courtyard and looked up into the sky. Clouds covered the stars and the moon was barely visible. I wasn't ready to go back to the dorms and put the proud Malfoy face back on yet. I wasn't proud, not in the least.

My father was a death eater with a thirst for power. He didn't care if he hurt people, not even his own family, as long as he was in control and in the Dark Lords favor. I didn't want to be a death eater but I knew as long as I was the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy I would become one.

Mother agreed that magic should be kept in all magic families and supported Father and the Dark Lord. She had insisted I go to Durmstrang Institute but Father said that I would be fine at Hogwarts, the basilisk wouldn't attack a pureblood. I agreed with Father but didn't dare mention it was to protect Granger as best I could.

I failed regardless though. I tried so hard to, I even followed her to the library. I saw her get petrified with that Ravenclaw girl. I was just leaving the library and they were down the hall looking through the mirror. I hung back far enough for them to not notice me. They barely made it down the hall before it spotted them.

I wished she hadn't of gotten petrified but I was glad she wasn't dead. I wouldn't sent Dobby to block the entrance for her not to get on the train. Even if I had she'd of found a way to Hogwarts. Probably would've saved Potter and Weasely the embarrassment from that car ride into the Whomping Willow.

The basilisk wouldn't attack a pureblood. The basilisk was the monster of Salazar Slytherin so it would only attack those who shouldn't be at Hogwarts. I don't know if that Ravenclaw girl was half-blood or muggle born. That bloody snake could petrify anyone, regardless of blood status.

It was getting late and I didn't want to get caught sitting in the courtyard. I made my way back to the dungeons. There was no one in the common room, nobody wanted to risk a little party with the teachers on edge. There was also nothing to celebrate Slytherin hadn't won a match that day.

Snores were coming from both girls and boys dormitories'. I crept to my bed in the corner and quietly got undressed to my boxers and got in bed. Classes started in a few hours but I knew that I was going to be sleeping during class anyway. Classes would be boring and quiet without Hermione in them. I hoped Madame Sprout could get those mandrake roots matured soon. Granger would hate to miss so much class. She'd probably cry once she realized how much homework she got out of.

Turning on my side I allowed my mind to slip into unconsciousness, dreaming of my Hermione safe in my arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter, I do own a Hermione wand though (its one of the interactive ones for Universal Studios). Please review, tell me what you think and what you would like to see in the story. Thank you for viewing, it means so much to me.**

Petrified Visits 3

Hermione POV

The rest of the night all my thoughts had been about my, not so mysterious to me, visitor, Draco. What on Earth had possessed him to visit me, bring flowers and apologize? I had no clue what he had been talking about. He must've known the Chamber of Secrets all year. He must have been the Heir of Slytherin! But how? Harry and Ron had taken Polyjuice Potion and taken the forms of Crabbe and Goyle to talk to him. I had accidently turned into a humanistic cat and had to stay behind. Malfoy never told the boys anything. He had been crossed off the lists of suspects.

Draco's mother and father were death eaters so that must have been it. He might've known or overheard his parents' plans. Draco had said that he hoped I would be killed by the monster in the chamber of secrets.

He had sounded so earnest when he apologized though. Was he only apologizing because I had been petrified instead of killed? None of this was making sense. I hoped Harry or Ron would find the page that was tucked tightly in my hand. I had figured out that since Harry was a Parseltongue and was the only one able to hear the monster it had to be a snake. I searched the library and found the answer in _Most Macabre Monstrosities_. It explained everything, the roosters dying, the spiders fleeing, and why Harry could hear it. The question remained though how was it getting around? Harry had mentioned that, while Riddle's diary showed what happened fifty years ago, a girl had died in the bathroom from the monster. It had to be Moaning Myrtle. Right as that realization hit me another one did, the pipe. That was how it was getting around unseen.

I quickly tore the page out of the book and scribbled the word "pipes" on and got up to leave. The only other person in the library was Penelope Clearwater. I knew she wouldn't believe me if told her about the basilisk so I improvised.

"Hey Penelope can you do a favor?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure, but I'm on my way to the quidditch match so please be quick about it." She replied.

"Oh I am too! I just wanted to ask if you had a mirror or anything. I'm trying to look good for Harry, you know try to catch his attention." I said shyly trying to brush back a piece of hair.

"Yes I have one. Could you walk and do it? We're going to be late." She said gathering her books.

We had left the library and I pretended to be doing my hair. Unfortunately we didn't make it far. The first corner the basilisk reflection was there and we were too late to look away.

I hoped Harry would find it before Malfoy. If Malfoy found it he may of destroyed it and the boys would never be able to stop the basilisk.

Madame Pomfrey made her rounds, checking on us. She noticed the flowers but must've chalked it up to of been from Harry and Ron when they had visited.

Harry and Ron visited sometime later, classes were done for the day I assumed.

"Where did they come from? I didn't bring them here, did you?" Ron asked indicating Draco's flowers.

"No, it was probably Madame Pomfrey." Harry replied.

"Well, I'll just place these here then" Ron said as something was placed on the table alongside the flowers already there.

"Why did it have to be Hermione? Why not Malfoy?" Ron said sounding close.

 _Because Malfoy is the Heir of Slytherin!_ I screamed in my mind.

The boys left soon after. Later though someone else came in and went to Penelope's bed and muttered something. I couldn't have been sure but it sounded like Percy. He left almost as quickly as he came in.

An hour or so later the door opened yet again as Madame Pomfrey fixed the sheets on the beds and retired for the night.

The night slowly crept on until the door opened and someone came in. I knew it was Draco again.

"Muffliato" he said quietly.

I heard the curtain be pulled open and closed as he drew near the bed. The mattress sank from weight on it.

"Looks like Potter and Weasel have been here." He said shuffling items on the table.

"I know you can't hear me but I needed to tell someone. This whole thing has been killing me." He stayed quite for a moment and continued "I know that you hate me, hate me for being an arse to you, and Potter and Weasel. I hate myself as well. I don't like being this crude, selfish, despicable, prat to you. You're not an insufferable know-it-all and you're far from ugly. I'm actually quite jealous of you and if it weren't for the circumstances I would be doing anything in my power to win you. The whole reason I came back this year was for you, to protect you from that thing." There was so much swarming in my mind. Draco Malfoy had feelings for me? He knew the chamber would be opened this year? If he had feelings for me why did he say he wished me dead? "I know you guys suspect me of being the Heir of Slytherin and for good reason. My parents are death eaters after all. I'm not though, as I told Harry and Ron when they took the Polyjuice potion. Yes, I knew it was them. The real Crabbe and Goyle would've come back from the Great Hall with their arms full of food. No doubt they told you what I said. I didn't mean it Granger. I don't wish you dead and I don't give a damn about this blood purity crap. Most Slytherins' don't, we only act the way we do to please our parents. It what we were raised to believe."

A long silence followed. I was completely dumbstruck by what he had said. It felt as though everything had been turned upside down. Malfoy had known all along what was happening. He knew the boys interrogated him the whole time. What struck me the most was that Draco had feelings for me. Me, a muggleborn, a _mudblood_.

"This is stupid, you can't hear me and can't help me." Draco said interrupting my thoughts sounding remorseful.

 _No Draco. Don't leave_. I thought trying unsuccessfully to keep him with me.

He stood up off the bed and walked back. He opened the curtain and stayed there moment. My mind trying to keep him to stay with me. He walked back towards the bed. I could hear his breathe as he moved closer to my face. He kissed me on the forehead for a moment. He quickly got up and left. Not closing the curtain behind him and slipped through the door. Gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while i had a lot of stuff with school.**

 **Again i do not own anything that is all J.K.R**

* * *

Petrified Visits 4

Draco

 _What was the point of that_? I thought to myself bitterly. I walked back to the dormitory. I was wasting time, exams were coming up and I had to study.

The castle was asleep in my way back. I looked at the doorway. The silence was broken when I whispered the password.

"Pureblood." I said feeling sick to my stomach.

The door revealed itself and I strode in not looking back. No one was in the common room. I threw myself onto my bed not bothering to change clothes or pull the covers over me. I forced Granger out of thoughts and went to sleep.

The next couple day were tough, with all the tension from the recent attacks. The library could be found full of gossiping along with the common room. It seemed the only quiet place to study was the Black Lake.

A rock was conveniently placed under a tree next to the water. The shade overcast the rock, making it the perfect place to study. So long as the giant squid didn't want to play any tricks. History of Magic was my worst subject, due to how boring it was. I often would sleep in class and just read what we had gone over. I wasn't the only one though, it seemed most the class did too. Hermione was the only one that could stay awake and take notes.

I cracked open my book and started reading. Pushing away any thoughts of Hermione. It was hard to keep her off my mind. Her face gets all red and her nose all scrunched up before she verbally attacks with knowledge retaining to anything. Her fiery passion was so beautiful and I missed it dearly. It's not as fun picking on Potter or Weaselby.

 _Merlin attended Hogwarts and was taught by Salazar Slytherin himself. Merlin was one greatest wizards of all time. Thought being in the very selective pureblood house, whose pride is in resourceful and cunning witches and wizards._

Hermione could have been a great Slytherin, resourceful, cunning, and she really does go to any means to reach her achievement. Like setting teachers on fire during Quidditch. The only thing that would've stopped her is her blood status. Slytherin had been very keen on purebloods, for good reason though. When Hogwarts was founded there were still Witch Hunts, can't blame the guy for trying to protect the school and his students from muggles that would see it and everyone in it burn.

Then again Granger could've made Salazar eat it if they dueled if she continues the way she has.

Giving up on studying I closed my book and tipped my head back against the tree. The view was mesmerizing. Clear blue sky with barely wisps of clouds and the sun reflected on the water surrounded by mountains that seemed never ending. All there was back home was grey, everywhere you'd turn was grey or black.

I stayed sitting there a few more minutes longer before heading back to the Great Hall to meet Crabbe and Goyle. I made a quick stop by the herbology green houses, peeking through the windows I saw the Mandrakes were no longer there. The potion was being made then.

Hermione waking up faced me with a major issue. If she really did hear me then she'd blab to Harry about what I said. Father would be thrown in Azkaban. I started walking to the infirmary when Professor McGonagall's voice rang out through the halls.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please"

Without skipping a beat I hid behind some suits of armor as the hallways filled with student rushing to their common rooms. A few more minutes passed before I emerged and continued on my way.

Even the prefects were in the dorm. Stepping into the infirmary I walked over to Granger. I hastily sat down on the bed next to her.

"If you can hear me I need you to know something. You cannot tell anyone what I've told you. I know you, Potter and Weasel would love to see my Father locked up but I can't lose him. Also despite all that I've told you I will have to keep acting the way I do. I hate to do it but I have to, to keep you safe. Just please don't take anything I say to heart. Keep fighting back at me, hit me, and yell at me, whatever you need to do. Please.

I kissed her cheek and left. I had already been gone too long. Luckily the dorm was too busy buzzing around for anyone to notice me slip in.

All I could do was wait…


End file.
